LIFE WITH A VAMIRE
by saya06
Summary: AU Once every 10 years a sacrifice must be made to the vampire lord. This time the sacrifice is none other than Zero.Will his life become a complete nightmare or will something unexpected happen? yaoi man x man
1. A sacrifice is chosen

LIFE WITH A VAMPIRE

It was a rainy day, perfect to suit the mood of the people of Cross village because today was the day when they were going to lose a fine young man. Once every ten years the villagers have to pick a healthy, handsome young boy and give him to the pureblood vampire lord that rules the castle nearby the village .A hundred years ago when the vampire moved in the castle, the people of that time asked him for help, for robberies and murders were an everyday occurence and in exchange for stopping them, the villagers were going to give him a man every ten years plus they made the promise to never rise against him. That was the day when He became the guardian of this place and also the moment Cross village started to prosper. The chief of the village was to inform him of what was happening during the day and the vampire took care of the problems, whether it was a human murderer or a vampire and so the Cross Village became one of the most peaceful in the world.

Today a 16 year old by the name of Zero Kyriuu chose to be that sacrifice. His family, a sister named Yuuki and his twin named Ichiru, were to stay from now on with the village chief named Kaien and his brother Yagary, this way they would have everything they needed, things that he hadn't been able to provide them with since their parents deaths. It's not like he was eager to be a sacrifice ... far from it, but fate had left him with no other option. Two months ago their parents left for the nearby village in order to buy a present for little Yuuki who was turning 8 years and were killed on their way back by a band of thieves, since then Zero had to work hard in order to sustain his sickly brother as well as his sister, both of them were unable to work, but even with all of his hard work it was hardly enough to get them by, so the kind neighbors were helping them whenever they could.

A week before the day of the offering, a meeting was held in order to see who was to be the sacrifice this year. Usually that person was decided by the drawing of lots however this year something unexpected happened.

**Zero:** Before we decide something I would like to say that I've been thinking a lot and I know that none of you would like to give away your son so I will offer myself to be the sacrifice this year under one condition….

Murmurs started all over the place and Yuuki along with Ichiru shouted for him not to do such a thing but he ignored them even though his heart was breaking and said:

**Zero:** I want my brothers to live with an adult and to be taken care of as if they are his own children!

**Kaien Cross: **Is this what you really want Zero? Think carefully because once you make this decision there is no turning back.

**Zero: **I'm sure!! he said without wavering

**Kaien Cross: **Very well then, in a week you will go to His castle and since I' m the only one without children I will take care of them as if they were my own. Is this fine by you?

**Zero: **Yes, I thrust you especially since they already consider you some sort of uncle; said zero while smiling weakly.


	2. Meeting the Devil

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm not making any money from this fanfic._

**Summary**: AU Once every 10 years a sacrifice must be made to the vampire lord. This time the sacrifice is none other than his life become a complete nightmare or will something unexpected happen?

**Warning**: Yaoi (that means Boy x Boy), AU

_**Pairings:**__**Kaname x Zero**__._ _ Also some Zero x Kaname_

During the week that followed after the meeting Zero helped his brothers to settle in with their new family and spent every second of the day with them since he didn't have to worry about working anymore .In the beginning Ichiru and Yuuki were too upset to even speak with him but after an hour or so they realized that Zero was doing this for them and they didn't stand a chance to make him change his mind since he could be quite stubborn when he wanted to, therefore they decided to stop wasting what precious time they had and be together for as long as possible. Once they made up, they began to have some fun. They swam in the lake near the forest and Zero caught 2 rabbits that he gave to Yuuki and Ichiru, pets to remember him by, they played with a ball their mother had made and stood up as late as possible telling ghost stories, it was as if they didn't have anything to worry about and the fateful day wasn't drawing near with each passing second. Every night at 12 o'clock, both Yuuki and Ichiru sent a prayer to the moon hoping that the Moon Goddess would intervene and stop Zero from leaving or that time would stop allowing them to live these happy days forever but nothing divine happened and the day soon arrived, perhaps their pleas have fallen on deaf ears or maybe Fate had something special in store for him, for surely no one would be so cruel as to take the life of such a kind, young boy.

The day arrived too soon and Zero prepared himself to meet with his Death, he said his goodbyes to his brothers as well as the rest of the villagers with tears in his eyes and then he was tied with a rope as demanded by the vampire lord and led by the chief to the castle. The distance to the castle was rather short and yet this seemed to be the longest journey Zero ever made, at the same time he also felt alone, more so then even when their parents left to a better place and though the chief was by his side it did nothing to comfort him, for death was coming to get him and there was nothing he could do about it. He briefly wondered if his death would be a quick and painless one or not but then he realized it was rather pointless to worry about it since all he could do about it was to beg the vampire for a quick death and hope for the best.

When Zero and the chief reached the castle, the gates opened by themselves and Zero entered alone since the chief was not allowed to enter unless he too wanted to become the vampires meal. Once he was in, the gates closed the same way they have opened, it was rather eerie. Zero looked around and decided that the castle gave an aura of loneliness, the land was barren, there was no tree in sight, also the crows were sitting on the castle walls which was rather creepy, the castle itself was no better looking since it has fallen into ruin and the inside of it was probably in no better shape. Zero hopped for a moment that the vampire had moved out of this place seeing as it didn't seem a fit place to live in, but that desire was short lived since a man…, no, not a man but a vampire appeared out of nowhere. The man was beautiful, he had never seen someone like this before, but this beauty was stained by those soulful eyes that were so sad, sadness was not something that should be on this creatures face and for a second Zero thought that he would do anything to see him smile at least once but then he remembered why he was here and who this creature was and started to tremble in fear, for soon he would be no more.

The vampire approached him slowly and said in a whispering tone "I am Kaname Kuran also known as the Vampire Lord, mind telling me your name or perhaps you're so frightened you forgot your own name? "

"Like hell I did!" said Zero angrily "My name is Zero Kyriuu!" then he realized his mistake and thought " Oh, Moon Goddess now I'm really going to die, aren't I? and in a painful way too! And it's all because of my stupid mouth! Really smart Zero, you're really smart!"

Kaname said nothing in response to Zero rude answer, instead he ordered to follow him inside the castle, unfortunately Zero decided that going into the castle wasn't such a good idea so Kaname had to start dragging him with the help of the rope, which was shameful, if he had gone willingly then at least he could have saved some of his dignity or so Zero thought . Once they reached a bedroom Zero was suddenly pushed on the bed and Kaname said "Well I usually wait for a while before eating my dinner but in your case… well I guess I can make an exception! And he grinned in an evil way that spelled nothing but trouble.

You guys probably guessed, there will be some lemony action in the next chapter, yay!!! :D

I also await your reviews and thank you to all of you who bothered to read this story of mine! 


	3. A hot meal!

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm not making any money from this fanfic.

**Summary:** Once every 10 years a sacrifice must be made to the vampire lord. This time the sacrifice is none other than Zero. Will his life become a complete nightmare or will something unexpected happen?

**Warnings: ** AU, Yaoi (boy x boy), **rape** or at least dubious consent

**Pairings :** **Kaname x Zero** and later on maybe Zero x Kaname

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was really scarred, now the vampire was going to eat him and he was going to die in a horrible way, he wondered if the vampire would be gentle if he begged, probably not considering he had been rude and he had disobeyed him but still it was worth a shot. Zero, with his mouth dry and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes managed to say "I understand that you have to kill me in order to eat but when you do, could you please try to do it as painless as possible?"

"Well this is weird", Kaname thought, usually by now his victims would be struggling and screaming that he was a monster or they would be so terrified they wouldn't be able to move let alone speak, yet this human was different , he hadn't called him a monster and was at peace with the fact that he was about to be devoured by a monster. Obviously the kid was terrified of being killed but since he had begged so beautifully there was no reason to keep him thinking that he's about to die.

"Zero since you begged me so prettily I'll let you in on a small secret .The truth is that a vampire has no need to kill in order to have some blood meaning that you won't be dying any time soon, in fact a vampire's bite can be quite pleasurable however the following activities …. those you will probably hate , but still I will try my best to make you feel pleasure." Kaname said in a seductive tone.

"What do you mean by following activities ?" asked Zero, surprised and happy that he was not going to die after all, which meant that it might be possible for him to return home to Yuuki and Ichiru at the end of these 10 years.

"You will find out soon enough and now no more talking!" When he finished saying that, Kaname started liking Zero's neck in order to prepare him for the bite and when Zero was relaxed enough he sank his teeth in him. There was some pain so Zero began to struggle, however Kaname was holding him down not giving him any chance to escape and soon a feeling of pleasure started flowing through his body and he began to moan. Once Kaname deemed it safe, he cut the ropes that were tied around Zero's body with his long and sharp nails, he also tore apart his shirt and began to massage one nipple making Zero even more aroused than before.

Zero was confused, he didn't understand what was happening, why his body was so hot and what those sounds were, or why he was making them in the first place but he knew one thing, he didn't want Kaname to stop what he was doing, yet he did exactly that, he stopped sucking his blood and with a lick on the neck for the last time he closed the wound which meant that a great source of pleasure had just been lost "don't ….. sto ..p, please" said Zero gasping while the wicked hand continued with his nipple, he wanted mooore, so much more. Kaname chuckled softly and said "don't worry I'll make you feel even better" and began pressing small kisses on his body while making a stop at his other nipple and started sucking it. His other hand began going lower and lower while slowly caressing his stomach with his long, graceful fingers and then that hand went inside his pants and started stroking him. With the help of Kaname's expert touch Zero was soon cuming and with a dazed expression Zero watched as Kaname started licking his fingers full of his seed one by one.

Now that Zero was satisfied, Kaname decided that it was his time and began undressing while watching how Zero's dazed expression turned into a hungry one, apparently Zero was hungry for him and that brought a real smile on Kaname's he was undressing in that slow, sensuous way of him, Zero grew hard again and since his pants were becoming rather constrictive he got rid of them and waited to be once again engulfed in kaname's gentle embrace. This time Kaname settled between Zero's legs and began touching him while pressing kisses on his body at the same time, so Zero grew even more hard, if such a thing was possible. Kaname was being such a tease , touching anywhere but where he wanted the most, Zero felt that if he didn't start touching him there soon enough, then he will lose his mind. Kaname, with the power of his mind brought a small bottle full of cream from who knows where and coated his fingers with it, then he started circling Zero's hole. Every time his finger circled Zero his hole would clench and Kaname hadn't even started fingering him, which meant that he would have to be extra careful since Zero would be really tight. In order to distract Zero from the pain that was to follow Kaname licked the head and then in one move he engulfed him and at the same time he slipped one finger in him. Kaname was going at a slow pace so as to not make Zero cum before he was ready and seeing as Zero gave no sign of discomfort he slipped in another finger. He went on like this for about one minute and then in went the third finger. This time Zero felt a bit of pain but because of Kaname's expert tongue he soon forgot about it and concentrated on the pleasure. Kaname felt that Zero was about to cum and stopped him from doing so, after all letting him cum would spoil all his fun, and Zero whined 'cause it wasn't fair that his release was being denied and what was even worse, was that Kaname had removed those fingers that filled him. Kaname didn't allow Zero any time to complain, he just kissed his forehead and in one swift move entered him. This time Zero not only felt a little pain but quit a lot, so much that he actually cried out and his hard on went down quite a bit. Afterwards Kaname let Zero adjust to him and once he was ready he began to thrust in and out, faster and faster until both of them were spent. Zero had never before felt something like this, he had never felt so much pleasure nor had he felt so fulfilled and it was all thanks to this beautiful creature called Kaname, maybe Kaname was an angel in disguise. The two of them came hard while screaming each other's name, it was a moment of pure bliss and both of them were satisfied. Kaname soon regained his breath and he went to clean himself, allowing Zero some time to think about what happened. Afterwards he brought a wet towel to clean Zero as well and that was when he smelled something salty, there were Zero's tears. Kaname realized then, that the dream had just ended and a nightmare will begin for Zero as well as him, from now on Zero will hate him since he has finally realized that he has slept with a monster and never again will he be able to have sex with the beautiful looking boy and love it like he did today.

--------------------------------------------------------

Aren't I evil, for stopping in this place? :D

I'm sure that right now you must be thinking " Is Zero Bipolar or Something?" Well to answer that no he isn't, in fact I believe he has some pretty real reasons to do so, though I will tell you all about them in the next chapter.

I' m not too sure how this chapter is, since I haven't written before so you guys tell me if I suck at this or not and **if I should avoid writing lemons**, ok ? And **Thanks** for bothering to read this!! :D


	4. Sorrows

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm not making any money from this fanfic.

**Summary:** Once every 10 years a sacrifice must be made to the vampire lord. This time the sacrifice is none other than Zero. Will his life become a complete nightmare or will something unexpected happen?

**Warnings: ** AU, Yaoi (boy x boy)

**Pairings :** **Kaname x Zero** and later on maybe Zero x Kaname

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zero' s p.o.v: **

"_What have I done?"_Zero thought, _"I've given my body to a stranger that goes by the name of Kaname, I've given myself to someone who doesn't love me, to someone who knows nothing else then my name. He has done this with every 'meal', hadn't he? He said so himself, so why should I be any different? Why should I be any special, just because I've given myself wholeheartedly, or because I accepted him willingly between my legs? Ha, every single boy would , after all Kaname is so beautiful, powerful and I bet that he's also kind if what I've seen is any indication, but what about me , what have I got to show ? I'm just a scrawny little kid, not worthy to even get a kiss from him, not enough to make him stay afterwards, just worthy enough to satisfy his needs."_ At this Zero started sobbing even harder than before.

Unaware of the boy's thoughts, Kaname believed the worst about himself, what he didn't understand was that he has done so before, yet never had he felt the guilt as he did now, maybe what was different then before was that Zero had accepted him eagerly and not once had he called him a demon or a monster, Kaname also realized that Zero had never truly been scared by him, he was only terrified of dying . If he had tried hard enough, then maybe he could have become his friend and end up his loneliness , however as soon as he thought this he started frowning remembering why he was even doing this in the first place.

**Kaname's memories; **

**200 years ago:**

" _I used to live with my family like any normal child would. We the Kurans were the rulers of a small Island and we took good care of our people, not once during our reign did the people have anything to complain about, however one day because a lot of people started to die or vanish they accused us of using our powers to kill them and raised against us, we, who have done nothing but good to them for ages! My parents made me hide in a small secret compartment from where I've been able to witness everything. I saw how they were murdered by the very people they have tried to protect and because they were too kind and resented bloodshed not once did they try to protect themselves, always trying to reason with them, even though there was no hope, even as they were dying they did not give up. I could have killed those weak little humans easily but I was too terrified by what I have seen, and later on, even though it was my greatest wish I didn't, because then I would have proven them right and because it was not my parents wish either, so I wandered the lands full of hate for the humans and also full of hate for myself, for not doing the right thing at the right time. After 20 years have past by, I returned to my homeland and found out that the real culprit was none other than my uncle Rido , who had intended for the people to kill my father, which in turn would have allowed him to marry my mother but because she also died, he went mad with grief and killed himself .I found all about this because I entered my home, for no one had bothered to take this castle and make it their own for it was hunted by the spirits of my parents or so it was said. The truth was that my uncle 'decorated' the castle after he found of my mother's death and so everyone assumed that their vengeful spirits have returned to the castle. My uncle left claw marks everywhere, destroyed the furniture that hadn't been destroyed by the humans before and when he had become tired of mindless destruction he had written his diary, he probably intended for me to find, and then killed himself with a single stab in the heart. When I discovered all of this, some of my hatred for the humans has disappeared since the humans have been right saying that our family was at fault but that didn't give them the right to kill someone without proof, just ….., just because we were vampires. After that I started wandering aimlessly again and I didn't stop until 100 years ago when I found this place and made that deal with the humans._

_The first human to be sacrificed to me was Asato Ichijo. He was a young man, only 20 years old when I first met him, and he was very scared, but I thought of giving him a chance, after all not all humans could be bad, right? I only fed from him and I never took much either for fear of killing him, but I was naïve and sought to befriend him. One night after a rough battle against a band of vampire murderers I returned to my new home, there Asato welcomed me and brought me to my room. He gave me a poisonous tea to render me immobile and stabbed me, saying that I was a monster and that I deserved to die, then he ran as fast as he could. Why, I never really hurt him yet he had done such a thing, I couldn't understand . I managed to survive that night because he hadn't stabbed me in the heart, it was close but not enough, however because of the tea and my previous wounds I couldn't chase him that night and tear him apart with my own hands. Never managed to find him again and because of him I decided to become the monster everyone thought I was. So a vicious circle began I would bled and rape the humans and they would call me a monster, a demon, which in turn would fuel my anger and hatred towards them and I would start hurting them even worse until they either lost their minds or they killed themselves and now the same will happen with Zero."_

_**Kaname's normal p.o.v:**_

"_I didn't return that night to Zero for I feared that I might kill him, after all I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around right then, however I returned to him the next night and the next one and the one after that and Zero always welcomed me with his open arms or at least he pretended to, but I could see that Zero was becoming more and more depressed. I allowed him to go wherever he wanted to go within the castle walls, it was his reward for never calling me a monster and for the fact that he never tried to deny me. I also tried to make his stay more comfortable, always asking him if he needed anything but his answer is always the same, he needed nothing. We always make small talk and I really like him but he's never happy around me, never has he shown me his happy face since that night._

**Normal p.o.v:**

The relation between Zero and Kaname didn't improve at all, and before they knew it a year has gone by. One cloudy night Kaname arrived to his home soaked in his own blood. It was just like the last time, he met a couple of vampires who had no qualms about killing humans or vampires for that matter and though he managed to kill them he didn't get away briefly wondered if it was possible for a vampire to die of blood loss, but then again it didn't matter to him since Zero will most likely kill him, he was justified do so after everything he had done to the poor boy, however nothing went as Kaname expected. Zero was afraid for him when he saw that Kaname was bleeding and was on the verge of losing his conscience but he kept his calm and brought him to his room. There he put him on the bed and undressed him, after that he took off his shirt and placed himself between Kaname's legs. He saw that Kaname couldn't focus so he brought his neck to Kaname's mouth and urged him to drink from him. Zero was well aware how dangerous this could be but he feared too much for Kaname's life to have any fear for his own. Kaname didn't need to be told a second time, he started drinking Zero's sweet nectar, he only stopped when he felt the boy faint from the blood loss, then he let Zero rest on himself while his own wounds were healing and in just a few minutes he was himself once again. Once he opened his eye he saw that Zero was resting on him, but that didn't make sense to him, he was supposed to be dead, killed by Zero's own hands, so what was Zero doing on top of him? Not that he minded, it was very warm, then Kaname gently eased Zero on the bed and he remembered what Zero has done for him and the worry that he has seen in his eyes in one brief moment of clearness. It couldn't be true, Zero's concern for him could not be real, but he had the proof right in front of him, Zero was lying next to him, unconscious with two small signs on his neck and he was perfectly fine. For the first time in a 100 years Kaname allowed himself to cry, for he didn't know what to believe about humans but most of all he didn't know what to think about Zero, the boy who was unhappy around him and hated him and Zero who just saved his life with no regards to his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This sappy moment will be continued in the next chapter. Tell me what you think about what I wrote so far. Also, has anyone noticed that Kaname never kissed Zero on the lips in the previous chapter or that my chapters become longer each time?

I was wandering, it says in the rules that a story has like 60 days to live and I've seen that these days continue to, does that mean that my first chapter will disappear, then the next one and so on? ***confused***

By the way if anyone is interested in talking with me on the messenger about music, anime, manga or anything else just send me a message with your id and I'll give you an add. I sure don't mind making new friends! :D


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm not making any money from this fanfic.

**Summary:** Once every 10 years a sacrifice must be made to the vampire lord. This time the sacrifice is none other than Zero. Will his life become a complete nightmare or will something unexpected happen?

**Warnings: ** AU, Yaoi (boy x boy)

**Pairings:** Finally some **Zero x Kaname**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kaname didn't sleep for fear that Zero might pass away if he was asleep, after all, he didn't know how much blood he had taken while he had been unconscious and he was right to do so because sometime during the night Zero began to have a fever. He didn't know anything about human diseases, however he saw that Zero was shivering so the logical thing to do was to cover him with a blanket but first he moved Zero on a bed that had clean sheets since his were dirtied by his own blood and once Kaname tucked Zero in, he accidently brushed Zero's forehead with his hand and saw that he was burning, so he panicked. He understood that humans got cold easily but he didn't understand how it was possible for one to feel cold while burning at the same time, it defied the laws of nature, right?

Kaname did what anyone would have done in his situation, that is wake up the boy so that he can tell him what to do, after all Zero was human and he most likely knew what was wrong with himself. Kaname called Zero's name five times before he finally managed with great difficulty to open his eyes. Once Zero opened his eyes, he gave a weak smile and said "_I'm glad that you're alright I was really afraid that you might die_."

Kaname was speechless for a moment, for this time he could clearly see the relief Zero felt now that he was alive and well, he wanted to ask Zero so many things but he knew that there might not have enough time, so instead of asking Zero about emotions concerning himself, he said "_You shouldn't have worried about me, instead you should be more worried about yourself, you are trembling from cold yet at the same time you are burning. Is there anything I can do to help?_ "

Zero could see Kaname's confusion so he chuckled but stopped almost immediately since his head started to hurt even worse than before and said "_There is nothing to worry about , is just a minor fever , all you can do is bring me something cold and put it on my forehead. __"_

"_Is that all I can do?"_asked Kaname. "_Stop worrying about it, I'll be fine in the morning, my brother always gets a fever and he's always fine in the morning._" at the mention of his brother, Zero became sad, making him feel tired of speaking, so he simply said _"Now I'm going to need some sleep if I am to recover." _Kaname had seen that fleeting look of sadness, but he didn't say anything anymore, letting Zero sleep after he brought a wet cloth and put it on his forehead.

When the morning came Zero indeed felt better, however he wasn't completely cured so Kaname didn't allow him to do anything, saying that he needed to get more rest in order to get his strength back. Kaname also brought him his breakfast in bed, which was a rather unusual thing since he had no idea how to prepare human food and he had never bothered to learn before. It didn't have a very good taste but at least it was edible and what was more important was that at least he had tried, which made Zero very happy because it made him feel loved, something he hadn't felt since he had left home. After Zero ate, Kaname made him sleep some more, then he went to his room to get some rest as well.

In the afternoon Kaname went to check on Zero and found him gazing from the scolded Zero like a little child for not being in bed but Zero told him that he was fine and he wasn't sick anymore, after followed that an awkward silence. The first to break the silence was a blushing Zero "_Thank you for watching over me last night and for taking care of me this morning even though it was no longer necessary._ "

"_It_ _was my pleasure and I also want to thank you for healing me last night. If it hadn't been for you it would have taken me all night."_

"_It was nothing, anyone would have done the same_" said Zero, blushing once again since he was unused to being thanked by the beautiful vampire.

"_Not anyone would have done that, especially after what I have done to you for so long and I know that for a fact since the last human who had the opportunity to see me like that, stabbed me in the heart and ran away._"

"_I can't believe that someone would do such a cruel thing and why should I do the same when you have been nothing but kind to me? _

"_Kind ? When have I been kind? Was I kind when I took you against your will? Was I kind when I confined you within this castle walls? Answer me!" _at this Kaname looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Zero was shocked and a little afraid for he had never seen so much emotion on Kaname's face, "_It may be true that you took away my first time and that I didn't know what you expected from me then, but afterwards I knew and not once have I been unwilling, I have always loved the way you touched me and the way your gentle words made me feel. You say that you are not kind, however I know better. It would have been so easy for you to lock me in a cell and come by only when you wanted my blood and my body, you could have taken your pleasure and let me live with nothing but pain. To tell you the truth when I first arrived here I expected to die and in a painful way too, so when I realized that wasn't going to happen I was relieved because it gave me a chance to go back to the village, so you see what I did to help you was completely normal._

"_Does that mean that you don't hate me?" _asked Kaname in a weak and hopeful voice_._

"_Of course I don't!"_ Zero said while hugging Kaname. For the first time in 100 years Kaname felt truly happy however this happiness didn't last long because he realized that Zero probably still wanted to go home. _"Thank you Zero, you truly made me happy so in return I will let you go back to your family, though I don't understand why you would want to go back to them seeing as they had no qualms about letting you get killed."_ Kaname said while having a pained smile.

"_Really?! O thank you so much, thank you, thank you!_ "Zero said, hugging Kaname once again. Once Zero finished hugging him, he said "_This time it was a little bit easier for the villagers. Do you know why? It was because I volunteered, you see me and my brothers don't have parents anymore and in order to survive I offered myself for this, in exchange someone had to take care of my brothers and I'm sure that they are well taken care of even as we speak. As for my brothers, they tried everything they could to make me change my mind. Oh I can't wait to see Ichiru and Yuuki! I'm so excited! Thank you once again Kaname!"_

"_You're welcome Zero and I'm really glad that at least they didn't force you to become their sacrifice and also that you have such a loving family." _While Kaname said that, he wondered how he could have ever separated the sweet and innocent Zero from his family, it was obvious that Zero loved them very much. Now everything made sense for the vampire, Zero's sadness had obviously come from his inability to see his brothers, it was no wonder that Zero couldn't be happy around him since it was his fault in the first place that he couldn't see them at all.

"_Kaname … can I… can I still see you, even if I go home?" _Zero asked with shyness.

"_You still want to?"_ Asked Kaname surprised and then he quickly responded "_Of course, for as long as you want_."

That night the two of them slept together in each other's arms and the next day Kaname escorted Zero to the edge of his village. The entire village was overjoyed and wanted to throw a party for his return but Zero wanted nothing more than to be with Yuuki and Ichiru, so the villagers allowed them to spend their entire day alone. He was very happy to see that his brothers have been treated by Kaien as though they were his children and that they were happy. They spent the entire day simply by being together and reminiscing about the past. He told them a lot of stories about how Kaname was a good person who just needed someone to suck blood from, since that was what he ate and that he didn't hurt him when he fed.

He explained to them that it didn't hurt at all when he was bitten and that he was very gentle. Yuuki was so taken in by what she heard about the beautiful vampire that she wanted to meet him at least once but Ichiru wasn't fooled by Zero's words, he knew that there was more to the story then Zero let on, so he waited until Yuuki went to sleep and confronted Zero about his suspicions. Zero should have known better than to believe that he could deceive his twin and once he realized the futility of his actions, he told him the entire story along with the fact that he loved Kaname and also his fears that he wasn't good enough for him.

At first Ichiru was angry that the vampire had dared to take away the innocence of his brother but after thinking for a while he realized that his feelings were hurting Zero and that maybe the vampire wasn't as bad as he first thought since he had let Zero come back home and he had tried to make him happy, though he obviously didn't do such a great job. After some long consideration Ichiru reached the conclusion that maybe Kaname loved Zero in his own way but he wasn't ready to let his brother go back again to the vampire so after he assured Zero that he was good enough for the vampire he told him that he could invite Kaname into the village and introduce him to everyone, that way Zero could still spend time together with him and Yuuki and Zero would still have plenty of time to be with Kaname and see if the guy loved him or not.

The first day for Zero at home had been relatively peaceful, however the next day; well let's just say that he wasn't so lucky anymore because everyone wanted to hear the stories about the terrifying vampire, which resulted in Zero having to retell the story every 10 minutes or so, which annoyed Zero to no end but even so he couldn't suppress the small smile at seeing that everyone was happy to see him. Of course he told everyone the same edited story he had told to his sister but that just made everyone warm up to the vampire, which in turn would make it a lot easier for Zero to invite Kaname to his village.

For the next month Zero didn't go to Kaname because he had to get some sort of order in his life due to the fact that he was afraid that Kaname would deny his request and he would never see the gentle vampire again and also because he still wasn't convinced that he was good enough for him. He moved back to his old house alone due to the fact that he wanted his brothers to still have a family that could provide for them without troubles and secondly because he hopped that Kaname might want to move in with him, that is if he loved him. His days were spent by cleaning his house, working in the fields and playing with Yuuki, Ichiru and the rest of their friends near the lake, however after an entire month Zero couldn't bear the thought of being away any longer from Kaname, his sensuous voice or that gentle touch of his that brought him pleasure unlike anything else.

Zero gathered his courage and went to Yuuki and Ichiru's house to tell them that he was going to see Kaname, after all he didn't want them to worry about him. At this announcement both of them said that they wanted to accompany him though for various reasons. Yuuki wanted to go along with Zero because she wanted to be the first to finally meet the famous vampire and Ichiru because he was afraid that the vampire might not let his brother come back a second time, however Zero managed to convince them to stay home and went to see Kaname.

At the castle Zero didn't get the reception he was expecting, like the first time, in fact it looked as though no one was there. The land as usual was barren and now gave an even more powerful aura of loneliness, even more so then before. Zero didn't understand what could be causing this so he shrugged and moved on, in search of Kaname. He first went to the vampire's room hopping to find him there but when he didn't find him there, he started to get worried.

Zero began searching for Kaname and with each empty room his anxiety was growing until Zero panicked and in a frenzied way he began to look into each room, when he finely reached the basement Zero found what he was looking for in a small room devoid of everything but a bed. In the beginning Zero tried to make as little sound as possible, after all he didn't want to startle the vampire but after he got closer to Kaname he saw that he was a lot more thinner than before and he was so pale that for a moment Zero feared that he might be dead, however he saw that he was still breathing so he calmed himself a bit.

Zero called Kaname's name a few times before he finally woke up and when he did there were so many emotions on his face that Zero couldn't identify them all. The first emotion was confusion due to the fact that he didn't understand who would dare to wake him, the next one was disbelieve because he couldn't believe that Zero was right there next to him, after that happiness was warring with sadness and a thousand more emotions flew across Kaname's face in a split of second.

Zero's eyes were showing nothing else but concern for the vampire and Kaname with his eyes full of unshed tears, hugged the boy tightly and inhaled his scent like it was his last breath, once he was sure that Zero was no apparition. Zero wanted to hug Kaname just as tightly however he was scarred that if he were to do so, Kaname might firm embrace lasted an eternity and yet when Kaname finely let go, Zero felt that it was way too soon.

"_What's wrong Kaname, please tell me!_" pleaded Zero in a soft voice.

Kaname, without any regards to his dignity, or at least what was left of it said while sobbing: "_Zero, please, I beg of you don't leave me alone anymore. I'll die if you go away again. I don't know how I managed to live for so long without you; I love you so much. When I let you go that time I felt as though my soul was ripped apart, never before have I felt such a strong pain. I understand if you still hate me, so if you want to leave me alone once again at least kill me for I cannot bear the thought of losing you again, please Zero, please!" _

Apparently during the time that Zero was away trying to make order in his life by dealing with his fears of possible rejection as well as his low self-esteem, Kaname was eagerly awaiting Zero's arrival, but with each passing day he became more and more depressed thinking that maybe Zero had lied when had said that he didn't hate him for what he had done and that the only answer to the fact that he was alive was Zero's gentle nature that didn't allow him to let a wounded person die, even if the said person was a despicable one, so because he had fallen into a depression, stopped eating the blood of the animals that he normally used in emergency cases such as when he remained without a sacrifice. He spent most of his time sleeping, not even bothering to patrol his land for killers and thieves as he usually did, which caused him to fall into an even deeper depression, seeing as he didn't have anything to do that could occupy his mind.

"_oh god, Kaname, I love you so much, you have no idea how much I love you, I spent my entire time worrying that you're going to reject me that I didn't even bother to see how you're doing. I really am the worst, aren't I?_"

"_You really love me? You're not just saying that because you pity me, right_?" Kaname asked in a quivering voice.

"_Of course I love you, is just that I don't understand how a beautiful person such as yourself could possibly want someone as unworthy as me! " _said Zero in a voice that was full of hope and yet blended with fear of rejection.

"_Unworthy? Whatever made you feel this way_?" Asked Kaname, surprised that Zero would feel this way.

"_Well…, is just that you never kissed me so I just assumed…" _Zero said in a low voice and Kaname could see that he was about to cry.

Kaname was dumbfounded, he hadn't expected this answer so it took a minute before what Zero said sank in, he realized that Zero must have felt like a plaything all this time and while that had been his intention when he first saw him, during the year they spent together he had tried to make Zero feel that he cared about him. If Zero had felt like a plaything the entire year than was it any wonder that he had such a low self-esteem?

"_No Zero, I thought that all this time I was taking you against your will so I just wanted you to at least have one thing to share with the one you love, I just never expected to fall in love with you!! I'm sorry, Zero, I never wanted you to feel like this. You're most definitely not unworthy, you're beautiful with your silver hair, lavender eyes and pale skin but most of all it was your kindness that attracted me to you__."_ And then Kaname did something that both of them need to, in order to heal their souls, he kissed Zero on the mouth.

At first it was an innocent kiss but then Kaname began to deepen it. He silently begged for entrance which Zero granted without a second thought. They spent like that a couple of minutes, just kissing and staying in each other embrace, but then Zero's hand started to wonder up and down on Kaname's body in a feather's touch, which prompted Kaname to do the same.

Kaname allowed Zero to control the pace because he wanted to assure his lover but also because he wanted to find out what it was like with Zero on top of him. Just the mere thought of it made him feel warmth down there.

Zero pushed Kaname on his back and settled between his legs, grinding against one other. Zero's hands started unbuttoning his shirt and once he completed this task he started playing with Kaname's nipples. The left pink nipple got the attention of a sweet, little tongue that first circled it, then gave it a lick and finely started sucking on it. Zero thought it would be a shame to leave the other nipple unattended just because he was playing with the left one, so Zero's hand did the same to it as the tongue, while pinching it from time to time.

The response he got from Kaname was indeed a reward for Zero's ears. Kaname made some wonderful sounds that succeeded in making Zero even more aroused than before. Without even realizing Zero had taken up the role of the seme, it was a hidden desire he had ever since he was first taken because he wanted to show to his adorable vampire how sweet it could be to find yourself on the receiving end.

Zero continued his administration and soon both of them were shedding their cloths because they needed to touch everything, they wanted to see each other in their full splendor. The fire has now become unbearable, they needed to be one soon or else they just might get destroyed by this intense fire, however before they continued Zero asked Kaname if he was sure that he wanted to continue This way and Kaname begged for Zero not to wait anymore, for he wanted to be taken by Zero now.

Zero knew that he had to prepare Kaname before entering him and since there was nothing around that he could work with, he did something that connected them even more, he used his tongue in order make Kaname loosen up and at the same time he made Kaname suck three of his fingers.

When Zero stopped for a second in order to start making Kaname loosen up even more, he saw the way Kaname's face glittered with perspiration and thought that his pretty vampire was an angel in disguise, also the way Kaname sucked those fingers of his made Zero imagine what else that pretty mouth could do, but then he decided that now it was not the time for that, maybe later and so Zero started fingering him.

Kaname began getting impatient, so in a sultry voice he begged Zero to take him, for he could not take it anymore. Once he deemed it safe, Zero began to slowly enter Kaname. It took but a moment for Kaname to adjust and then began a dance as old as the world.

Kaname loved the way Zero felt inside him, he was making him feel so complete that he had to wonder how he could have lived for so long without his beautiful human, but then all thought ceased to exist when Zero hit a spot inside him that made him feel nothing else but Zero and a happiness that he hadn't been aware that existed.

Zero moved in and out of Kaname and when he felt that Kaname was starting to reach his climax he started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Both Kaname and Zero spilt their seed at the same time with a wordless cry. In the afterglow Kaname felt so wonderful even with the cum dripping from his insides, because it all belonged to his beloved Zero, at the same time Zero believed that he had died and went to heaven because being inside his angel was like nothing else he had felt before, this was an experience they both wanted to repeat.

They spent an entire hour just lying in the bed and talking about various things. Now that Zero knew that Kaname loved him, he asked his vampire _"Kaname would you like to move in with me? I know that you're lonely here and I can't be away from my family, I would miss them too much. So what do you say?"_

"_Oh Zero I would like to spend every second of the rest of my life with you, but are you sure that you want me to move in with you, after all the villagers hate me and that might create you or your family some troubles, since I doubt that they take kindly to vampire lovers.__ " _Kaname said with a frown on his face.

Zero smiled at his lover's concern for him and his family and so in order to dispel his worry he said "_To tell you the truth everyone wants to meet their savior. They know how hard it is for the other villages with the murders and the robberies, that they have to deal everyday and they are thankful for your kindness and protection. It's true that in the beginning they were afraid of you but after I told them that you were kind to me and did everything in your power to make me feel comfortable, well let's just say that you got yourself more than a few fans.__" _At this Zero chuckled a bit, thinking about how the faces of his friends looked like when he told them about his vampire, especially his best friends Aido and Ruka, they had looked as though they had seen a miracle, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Whatever Kaname may have thought, this definitely wasn't it. He had expected to be hated and feared by the people, but he hadn't expected to be viewed like a savior. Ever since Zero had entered in his life, his world had been turned upside down, but that was a good thing because he finally felt happy.

Now that they decided it was time for Kaname to move in with Zero, they got dressed and headed off to the village. There Kaname was received with whispers of awe, making him feel embarrassed. The only ones who didn't treat him as though he was a god on earth was the village chief Kaien, a man that was a bit too friendly for his tastes and seemed a little bit insane, Ichiru that was Zero's twin, well that had been a real shock, for a second he had thought that maybe Kaien's insanity had rubbed off on him but then he had felt the different smell and realized that he was a twin and not a hallucination and finally Yuuki, a sweet little girl that Kaname wanted for a sister.

Kaname managed to fit in with the rest of the villagers quite quickly. Once everyone had seen how beautiful the vampire was, Kaname had gotten more admirers then he wanted to but after he announced that he was Zero's lover they backed away a bit, though not very much.

3 Years later:

"_Zero, I'm sure that you know that I can't get older then I already am, so I was wondering if you would like to be my consort and become a vampire so that you can live by my side forever?"_

"_Is it really possible for me to become a vampire?"_

"_Yes, but only if that's what you wish."_

"_There's nothing more I want than to live my life my life by your side, but is there anything specific that I have to do?"_

"_Not really. Just enjoy."_

That night Kaname offered to Zero for the first time his sacred blood, the one that permitted him to become a vampire during their coupling and allowed him eternal life. Who knows maybe they are still alive and happy somewhere even now after more than a 1000 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you enjoyed this story of mine! :D This is my longest and final chapter so please let me some reviews and tell me what you think.

I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long to read this but I finally met the famous writer's block. There were days when I couldn't write a sentence to save my life but I finally made it and it's all thanks to the song "Seether – Rise above this" because it made me feel that I must rise above this dreadful writer's block. HaHa :D

Hope that you enjoyed and see you next time!! :D


End file.
